My Only Memory
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: After Ferb gets hurt and sent to the hospital, he wakes up with no recollection about anything except for one person. Will the family be able to help Ferb remember all the good times about his life now instead of relying on the past and what it once held?
1. Once a Year

**Here's another story I just thought of today. :) Hope you all like it...**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>Ferb woke up with a start and sat straight up in bed. He looked around the room to make sure everything was all right. Once he was sure, he breathed out deeply. He turned his head to the clock and saw that it was only two thirty in the morning. He heard a small snore coming from Phineas, along with a tiny Perry snore as well. Ferb smiled slightly, but quickly frowned again as he folded up his knees and rested his chin on top of them. Ferb knew why he was awake right now… this kind of thing happens every year since before he could remember. And there was only one remedy for this…<p>

He pushed back the covers on his bed and quietly hopped out. He then knelt down next to his bed and pulled out a box from underneath. He froze for a second when he heard Phineas moan quietly. Ferb stayed in place until he heard his brother's steady breathing again. Once he heard another small snore, he pushed himself off of the ground and held the box firmly in his arms. After tip toeing out of the room, Ferb climbed down the stairs and walked quietly into the living room. He placed the box on the table and opened up the lid. Inside the box were a couple of picture albums, some VHS home videos and picture frames. Ferb pulled out on of the tapes and walked over to the TV. After popping the tape in, he climbed up on the couch and grabbed the remote to turn it on.

Once he hit the 'play' button, Ferb grabbed a blanket and draped it over his body. The tape started up and Lawrence's voice could be heard on it. The video was a little unclear at first, but was soon focused. A beautiful woman with long emerald hair was standing next to a very young boy with the same color hair. The boy was in a high chair and a small cupcake with a candle stickling out of it sat right in front of him.

The woman looked up at whoever was holding the camera, "Lawrence you had better be filming this… I don't want you to skip out on anything."

Lawrence's laugh could be heard, "I wouldn't dream of skipping out on anything today, darling."

The video zoomed up to the boys face and Lawrence spoke again, "Ferb… Ferb look up at daddy…"

The young boy looked up happily and smiled a somewhat of a toothy grin.

The woman rubbed the young boy's hair, "Happy first birthday Ferb… oh Lawrence look at him smile. Why I've never seen him smile like this before."

Little Ferb let out a happy squeal and started wriggling his hands at his mom. She chuckled and kissed his nose lightly.

Ferb watched this all from the couch and couldn't help but smile at this. As the tape went on, he jumped slightly when he felt something nudge his foot. He looked down to see Perry looking curiously up at him. Ferb reached down to pick up the pet and placed him on his lap.

"Hey Perry," Ferb whispered, "did you come down to check on me?"

Perry settled down and chattered, "Krrrkrrr…"

Ferb chuckled, "Thanks boy… don't worry though, I'm okay. I do this every year since whenever I can remember."

Ferb looked back up at the TV and saw that the scene changed. This time Lawrence was holding baby Ferb by his hands and was trying to help him walk. Ferb looked around curiously and then back to whoever was taping.

A woman's laugh could be heard, "Look at our big boy… he can almost walk on his own."

Lawrence smiled up now, "Soon he'll be running around on his own… isn't that right Ferb?"

Baby Ferb smiled up at his dad and spoke in a gurgled voice, "Da… ddy"

Lawrence gasped and looked back up. His mouth a complete 'o', "Darling did… did you hear that?"

The video shook slightly, "Ferb just said daddy… he just said daddy and… and I got it all on tape."

Both grown ups stood up. Lawrence brought Ferb up with him and started rubbing Ferb's belly,

"Did you just say daddy? Can you say it again? Can you say daddy?"

Ferb pointed out at the camera, "Mu… mmy."

This time the woman gasped, "What? Two words? Did our boy just say two words? Did he now just say 'mummy?"

Lawrence looked up excitedly, "See Leah, I told you our boy is smart." He looked back at Ferb and began kissing the side of his face.

Leah moved so she was standing in front of the camera and next to her husband and son. She nodded knowingly into the camera, "Let it be known… our son is a genius… he can now say mummy and daddy without any trouble."

Lawrence laughed and pulled her closer and kissed her head.

Perry looked up at Ferb and chattered, "Krrrkrrr…"

Ferb wiped his now damp eyes and smiled slightly, "Yeah that's me when I was around one. That woman is my mum… my real mum…"

Perry looked back at the TV and watched the different videos that popped up. They all included baby Ferb, Lawrence and Leah. All enjoying each other's company and all smiling. Perry continued to watch with curious eyes, while Ferb reached over to the box and grabbed one of the albums. Perry peeked over to the album and saw that the album held older pictures. Lawrence and Leah looked liked they were in their teens. They were always standing side by side wherever they were and smiling. Towards the end, Leah began to show off her small baby bump and soon the two of them were in the hospital, holding a small baby with green fuzz.

Ferb closed up the album and wiped his eyes again. He placed it aside and got even more comfortable on the couch. He laid his head down on the rest and watched more of the video. Perry stayed curled up beside the boy and watched as more videos came up. Soon he heard a small sniff coming from Ferb. The platypus looked behind him and saw that Ferb had a couple of tears running down his face.

"Krrrkrrr…" was what Perry said,

Ferb wiped his eyes again, "Oh Perry… today will be the anniversary of my mum's death. It's been nine years since her death… I thought it would get easier to deal with as the years go by, but… it just gets harder."

Perry nestled up against the boy's chest. Ferb sighed and scratched Perry's head, "I'm sorry, boy… I'm sorry you have to see me like this. The same thing happens every year. I wake up in the middle of the night, watch home videos and look through albums until I can fall back asleep, wake up, spend some time with my father and the family, try to not think about the pain in my chest throughout the day and then finally… it's over. The next day I wake up and I feel better again."

The video stopped playing, so Ferb placed Perry on the couch and stood up. After popping out the tape, he popped another one in and hit 'play'. As he sat back down he spoke again,

"Watching these helps me remember her face and her voice… I never want to forget what she looks like. She was beautiful, kind, pleasant… the perfect mum. Don't get me wrong though, I love Linda and consider her my mum as well. It's just that…" Ferb bit his lip and tried to hold back more tears. Perry snuggled under the boy's arm, so Ferb began petting him again.

Ferb finally sighed and leaned back on the couch. The two of them watched the next video until they fell asleep on the couch together.

* * *

><p>Ferb blinked a couple of times when he felt someone rubbing his shoulder. He looked up and saw Phineas and Candace sitting next to him on the couch, smiling sadly at him,<p>

"Morning Ferb…" they both said,

Ferb sat up and rubbed his eyes. He blinked again and looked down on his lap to see Perry still sleeping soundly on him. He looked back up when he felt Phineas put his arm on his shoulder.

Candace put her hand on his other shoulder and spoke, "How are you doing? Do you feel any better this year?"

Ferb had told Phineas and Candace years ago about his mum's passing and the ritual he kept every year. The two of them have actually joined him twice in the past to show support and to comfort him.

Ferb sighed and shook his head slowly. Phineas gripped his brother's shoulder and pulled him into a hug, "Hey… it's going to be okay. You have people here who love you, you know that right?"

Ferb wrapped his arms around Phineas and nodded his head. Candace joined in on her brother's hug and felt Ferb place an arm around her back. They all held each other like this until Ferb finally pulled back from them. He patted Perry on the back before standing up and folding up his blanket. The three siblings then made their way into the kitchen. Their parents were both sitting at the counter, sipping at their coffee. When Lawrence saw his son, he put his cup down and stood up to hug him. Ferb buried his head into his dad's chest and let his dad rub his back and head.

Ferb looked up at his father, who smiled sadly at him, "Morning, son… I hope you were able to get some rest on that couch last night."

Ferb nodded his head and hugged his dad once again. Lawrence sighed and sat back down in the chair, bringing Ferb down on his lap with him. Linda looked over at the two of them and spoke,

"Do you two want anything special for breakfast? Waffles, pancakes, eggs, french toast… anything at all?"

Linda knew and respected that this day was the hardest day of the year for her husband and stepson. Every year she gave her husband and son their space to remember the woman that used to love them.

Ferb looked up at his mum and shook his head. Lawrence ran a hand through his son's hair and smiled slightly at his wife, "Thank you, love… but I think we'll just wait for lunchtime. Maybe we'll have a snack or something before then."

Linda nodded her head and walked over to them. She kissed her husbands cheek and then her son's head. She tipped Ferb's head up and smiled slightly, "Everything's going to be alright, sweetie. We all love you very much and are here for you."

Ferb nodded his head and half smiled up at his mom. After giving him another kiss, she walked out of the kitchen. Candace looked sadly at her dad and brother before following her mom out of the room. Phineas walked over to his dad and brother and stood in front of them.

He sighed, "I really am sorry you two have to go through with this every year. I really wish there was something I could do to help this day pass easier for you two."

Lawrence smiled and nodded his head, "Thank you, Phineas…"

Ferb looked up at his brother and nodded his head.

Phineas gave his dad and brother a hug before exiting the kitchen as well, leaving father and son alone in the kitchen. Lawrence wrapped his arms around Ferb's waist and kissed his temple. Ferb leaned up closer to his dad and stared blankly ahead. He felt tears welling up in his eyes but he was doing his best trying to make sure they didn't fall. He looked over at his dad and whispered,

"Did you… dream about her last night?"

Lawrence sighed, "Yes I did… and it was the same dream I've been having these past couple of years."

"She's still telling you that everything would be alright and urge you to move on?"

"Yes, that's the dream… and as you can see, we have moved on. Since she died, we've moved to America, made new friends, met Linda, became a whole new family and couldn't be any happier."

Ferb leaned up against his dad, "Why is she still telling us to move on if we have done exactly that? We can't help it if we have one day a year that's focused on her…"

Lawrence nodded and rubbed Ferb's back, "I know, son… and I'm sure she's just reminding us not to dwell on the past and to focus on what we have now… yes, even if that means taking one day to think about her."

Ferb sighed and grabbed his father's hand. Lawrence held on tightly to Ferb's hand and stroked the top of his hand with his thumb. The two sat in silence for about twenty minutes. Lawrence looked up at the clock and gave Ferb's hand a squeeze,

"We'd better change into normal clothing then. After I take a shower and get dressed, how about you and me go for a walk and get some lunch? Just the two of us?"

Ferb nodded his head and gave his dad a kiss on his head before standing up. Lawrence stood with a stretch and gave Ferb's head a small rub before walking off. Ferb followed his father up the stairs and walked into the bedroom he shared with Phineas.

His younger brother was sitting on the bed with Perry. They both looked up at Ferb when he walked in and watched as he dug some clothes out from his drawers. After settling on dark purple pants, a black t-shirt and a black belt, Ferb began putting on his sneakers and tying them up. Phineas watched his brother with curious eyes, he was afraid to speak at this time, lest he accidently say the wrong thing.

After his shoes were tied, Ferb stood up and put on a sweater. He went to walk out when he heard Phineas speak up,

"Ferb… where are you going?"

Ferb looked at his brother, "My father and I are going to take a walk, and then grab some lunch. We'll be back in a couple of hours, okay?"

"Okay but… you know if you need someone else to talk to, I'm here…"

Ferb smiled slightly, "And for that, I am grateful… thanks Phineas."

Phineas smiled slightly, "No problem… have a nice walk."

Ferb gave him a thumb up before walking out and descending down the stairs. He walked outside to the front of the house and took in a deep breath of fresh air. He looked all around before walking out to the sidewalk. He was going to take a walk for a few minutes on his own before coming back around to walk with his dad.

Ferb dug his hands into his pockets and kicked a tiny stone that was lying on the ground. He looked all around at the quiet neighborhood and watched as people walked around and drove off in their cars. Everyone was going about their business like any normal day. Little do they know that today was not a normal day for Ferb Fletcher. This day would never be a normal day for him and his father. The pain of Leah Fletcher's death is just too great. It hurt even more to think about what had actually happened and how it could've gotten worse if Lawrence didn't come home early that day…

Ferb breathed out deeply and went to turn around and head back home. A sudden scream and the smell of smoke made his head peek up. He looked behind him and saw one of the houses on their street on fire. The flames to the fire were spreading quickly and a couple of people were running out calling for help. People began to gather round, some were taking out their cellphones to call for help while others were running over with hoses from the nearby neighbor's yard and spraying the house down. Ferb's eyes widened as he sprinted over to the gate of the house. He knew this family… it was a young single mom with three kids. He looked around and saw her, her oldest son and her youngest daughter… where was the middle child?

A sudden explosion made him back up a step and shield his eyes. He heard the young woman cry out,

"Jeremiah! Oh my gosh he's still in there!"

She went to turn and run in there, when a man held her back.

"It's too dangerous, Lisa... you must wait for the firemen."

Lisa screamed out for him to let go of her, but the man didn't listen.

Before Ferb knew it, he was hopping over the fence, running past the screaming woman and making his way into the burning house.

* * *

><p><strong>*gasp* What's going to happen next? ? Boy oh boy... this is going to be great to write... xDDD<strong>

**Reviews are much appreciated, flames are not allowed... Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Who Are You?

**Thanks for some feedback. :) I do not own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>Lawrence finished getting dressed and began rubbing his temples. He felt a small headache coming on… probably from the lack of sleep these couple of nights, but he was still going out to spend some one on one time with Ferb. He began putting on his shoes, when Linda walked in. He smiled up at her and she smiled back.<p>

She leaned up against the doorframe and spoke, "Are you doing alright, honey?"

Lawrence sighed, "Far better then last year, or even the years before I suppose."

"You know it's alright to cry. Sometimes it helps release some of the pain."

"I need to be brave for Ferb, love. I don't have time to cry…"

She sighed, "If you need time to yourself to think about her, I can spend time with Ferb later."

Lawrence shook his head and stood up, "I need to spend time with him today. I need him, and he needs me. I think back on that day and sometimes wonder what would've happened if I maybe came home even earlier…"

Linda shook her head and hugged her husband, "Lawrence everything happens for a reason… and there was a reason why you were able to save your son. And for that I am happy…"

"I know, dear… I know…" he pulled back slightly and smiled, "I'm just lucky to have you in my life. And I'm lucky to have the respect from you to feel this way about my previous wife…"

She kissed his cheek, "You have every right to think about her today… now you should get going, Ferb is probably waiting for you."

"Yes, yes, yes… okay we'll be back in a couple of hours."

He went over to the boy's room and looked in. Phineas was playing a game on the bed with Perry at his feet. Lawrence looked around but didn't see Ferb anywhere.

"Phineas my boy, where has Ferb gone off to?"

Phineas looked up from his game, "He went for a little walk down the street while he was waiting for you."

"Thank you, son. I'll see you-"

Before he could finish, he heard sirens driving by right outside. Both Phineas and Lawrence looked out the window and watched as two fire trucks, an ambulance and a couple of cop cars drove by. Phineas hopped off of the bed, opened the window and looked outside.

He gasped, "Oh my gosh! Someone's house is on fire! I can see it from here!"

Lawrence frowned and went over to look out the window. Sure enough, someone's house was on fire down the street. Phineas quickly darted out of the room and down the stairs. Lawrence followed after him and called out,

"Phineas! Where are you going?"

Phineas called over his shoulder, "I want to go see who's house it is!"

Linda heard them shouting and came downstairs, "What's wrong? What's going on?"

Lawrence motioned to the door, "One of the neighbor's houses is on fire. I'm going to follow Phineas to make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

Linda followed behind her husband and soon caught up to Phineas, who was standing right next to the taped fence. He was looking up at the burning house in wonderment.

Linda gasped, "This is Lisa Willow's house… I hope she and the children are okay."

They heard a fire fighter calling out, "Someone get in there! There are two kids still inside!"

Another fire fighter looked up, "Two? The woman said that only one of her son's are in there."

"That Fletcher kid darted into the building before anyone could stop him…"

Lawrence, Linda and Phineas all gasped and stared at each other wide eyed. Did they just say…?

Lawrence called over to one of the cops, "Sir! Is there anyone in the building?"

The cop nodded, "Yes, one of Ms. Willow's children, and witnesses reported a kid by the name of Ferb Fletcher running in as well…"

Lawrence held a hand to his mouth to stifle a cry. His boy is in a burning building? Why on earth would he be in there for?

Linda gripped her husband's shoulders and tried to console him, "It's alright now… everything's alright…"

Phineas looked nervously up at the house and suddenly took a step back when part of the house exploded. He cried out his brother's name and went to cross the police line when a cop caught him and held him back.

Phineas screamed, "No! You don't understand! My brother's in there! I have to help him! Ferb!"

The cop continued to hold him back, "Easy there, son…"

"No! Ferb! No!"

Lawrence went to cross the line as well, but was held back by more cops. He called out, "My son is in there! I've got to get him out!"

"Sir calm down," one of the cops spoke, "we're doing everything-"

Another explosion made everyone turned their heads. The roof caved in and huge flames were visible. The firefighters sprayed their large hose and doused out some of the flames, making it all turn to smoke instead. Once the smoke somewhat cleared, an outline of a young kid holding a child in his arms could be seen exiting the house.

Phineas squinted his eyes and gasped when he saw the kid's green hair, "It's Ferb!"

* * *

><p>Ferb held a crying Jeremiah close as he searched for an exit. He took a couple of steps forward and fell back when he felt something shake the entire house. More flames licked through the house, so Ferb quickly stood back up and continued forward. After a minute another rattle from somewhere made the roof fall. He tried to dart away from the falling debris. He felt something hard hit his head but he kept going forward. He saw stars and small black spots, but he also saw something else... sunshine. He ran as fast as he could to the open door and made it out in time. He panted and started coughing violently, but he made his way away from the burning building.<p>

Once he was fully out, a firefighter came running over and gripped Ferb's shoulders before he could fall over. A medic came and took the child from Ferb's arm and walked off. Ferb leaned up against the firefighter and began coughing again. He blinked a couple of times when he thought he heard someone call his name. He turned his head and saw his family looking at him with worried expressions. Ferb went to wave over to him when he suddenly blacked out.

* * *

><p>The family watched in horror as Ferb's knees suddenly buckled out from underneath him. The firefighter caught him before he could fall and called out,<p>

"We need help… now!" The firefighter laid Ferb down on the ground and called out again, "He's injured! We need a medic now!"

Phineas looked over the cops shoulder and looked at his brother on the ground. He gulped when he saw Ferb's green hair mixed with a crimson color. He struggled against the cops grasp,

"No! Ferb's hurt! I've got to help him!"

Lawrence heard what Phineas said and looked over to where his son was laying. He looked angrily at the cop, "He's my son! I demand to see him right now!"

The cop shook his head, "We need the area clear for the ambulance…"

Soon enough, two medics came out of the ambulance, carrying a stretcher. The family watched as they put Ferb on the stretcher and carried him back to the ambulance. Lawrence, Linda and Phineas all ran over to the ambulance.

Lawrence called out, "Please… that's my son! I have to… go with you!"

One of the medics nodded and allowed Lawrence to climb in. Phineas stood next to his mom and called up,

"Wait... what about us? We're family too!"

The medic shook his head, "Only one family member may ride with the patient."

The driver closed the doors and raced to the front to drive off. Linda gripped her son's shoulder,

"Come on, Phineas… let's go get your sister and get to the hospital."

Phineas nodded and followed his mom back to the house.

* * *

><p>Lawrence knelt down next to his son and looked down sadly at him. Ferb was covered in burns and scratches, and he had blood running down his forehead and down the side of his temples. He knew head wounds tend to bleed a lot... but that was way too much blood to be a regular head wound.<p>

He grabbed his son's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Ferb… Ferb can you hear me?"

Ferb's eyes fluttered open slightly. He looked over at his dad and mumbled, "Father…"

Lawrence breathed out and was slightly relieved, "I'm here, son… you have to hold on a little longer, we're almost-"

Ferb's eyes suddenly closed again and he let out a shuddered breath. The medic looked down at him and called out,

"I need the defibrillator… now!"

Lawrence's eyes grew wide, "Ferb? Ferb no! Please no... wake up!"

His son wasn't breathing anymore and the medics brought over the defibrillator to shock him back to life. He backed away slightly so the medics had space to do their job. The one medic ripped Ferb's shirt open and took the two metal paddles. He looked up and called out,

"Clear!"

Lawrence watched in horror as they attempted to bring his son back to life. Ferb's chest rose up then back down, but he still wasn't breathing.

"Nothing… and clear!"

Lawrence gripped the side of the vehicle as watched. All of these bad memories of the past flooded his mind as he looked at his son. He only hoped that this time this would have a happy ending…

"Nothing… and clear!"

* * *

><p><em>Ferb opened his eyes and saw that he was in some sort of a field. He looked all around curiously and stood up. How did he get here? Where is here? What's going on?<em>

_He heard a woman's voice echoing in his mind, "Ferb..."_

_He looked all around and went to call back, but no words would come out of his mouth._

_"Ferb..."_

_He turned to the direction of the voice and gasped when he saw a woman dressed in a blue dress walking over to him. She had green hair that flowed in the wind and she was barefoot. She smiled at the boy and spread her arms out. Ferb looked at her with wide eyes... he knew her... he knew exactly who she was..._

_"Mu... mum?" he spoke, finally finding his voice, "is that you?"_

_She nodded at him, "Yes son, it's me..."_

_Ferb took a step forward and looked around again, "Am I... am I dead?"_

_His mother shook her head, "No son, this is your mind. You have a head injury from the accident..."_

_"What accident? Wait... what's going on? How come I can't remember anything?"_

_She went to answer, when everything started shaking. Ferb heard several voices flood his mind._

_"Clear!"_

_"Ferb, my boy! Come back to us! Don't give up!"_

_"Ferb buddy, come on now... don't do this!"_

_"Clear!"_

_"Sweetie please... please open up your eyes!"_

_"Clear!"_

_Ferb cried out in pain and grasped his chest, "What's going on... who are they? What do they want?"_

_There was no answer. He looked up and saw the field suddenly fading and his mother was nowhere in sight._

_"Mum! MUM! No don't leave me here! NO!"_

_He cried out in pain again and fell to his knees. Everything grew black and soon he couldn't see or hear anything anymore..._

* * *

><p>Phineas looked down at his brother and felt more tears welling up in his eyes. Ferb was a palish color, he had scratches and burns all over his body and he had a bandage around his head. This didn't look like Ferb at all.<p>

Lawrence sat in a chair right next to his son and looked sadly at his face. In the past couple of hours, they have almost lost Ferb twice and so far, there hasn't been a change with his condition.

Candace sat in another and looked sadly at her little brother and back at her dad. She can't even imagine what her father is feeling right now. He already lost his first wife in a fire, and now he may be losing his son. This was just too much... way too much to deal with...

Linda stood behind Phineas and kept rubbing his head. She had small tears running down her face as she looked at her ghostly pale son. She wished that he would finally open up his eyes and look at them... that would be a good thing if he woke up.

Phineas sighed, "Why isn't he waking up? The doctor said he should be waking up soon?"

Candace looked up at her brother, "The doctor also said that Ferb's strength is drained and that he's very weak... it may be a day or so before he-"

Everyone jumped in surprise when Ferb suddenly breathed out deeply and moaned. Lawrence leaned in closer to his son and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Ferb..." he spoke softly, "Ferb son... can you hear me?"

Ferb moved his shoulders slightly and his eyes began to blink open. His eyes were half closed and he moaned again in pain. He looked around at everyone and kept a frown written on his face.

Phineas leaned down next to his brother and grasped his hand, "Ferb... Ferb can you hear us?"

Ferb raised an eyebrow and nodded his head.

Lawrence breathed out in relief, "Oh Ferb... we were so worried about you."

Ferb looked at Lawrence and frowned even more.

Linda noticed this and spoke, "Ferb honey, is something wrong?"

Ferb looked at each person and finally spoke, "Yes..."

Candace leaned in closer, "What? Does something hurt? What's wrong?"

Ferb took his hand away from Phineas and looked around with narrowed eyes, "Who are you all, and why are you in my room?"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh... what's going to happen next? Thanks for reading... review?<strong>


	3. Is Lying the Best Thing?

**Thanks for some more reviews... now things are going to get a little... interesting, if you may... hmmm.**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p>Lawrence looked at his son, with a dumbfounded look written on his face. Did Ferb just ask who they all were? Was he joking, or did he truly not remember? Surely he had to be joking, right?<p>

Phineas chuckled slightly, "That's pretty funny, Ferb… but you know who we are."

Ferb looked up at the redhead and shook his head. Phineas's smiled faded when he saw his brother was being dead serious about this. He looked up at his parents and sister and noticed that they all were wearing concerned and sad looks. Lawrence quickly stood and went over to the door. He looked out and asked one of the nurses to get the doctor. He walked back over to his son's bed and looked down at him.

Ferb was looking around curiously at everything. He wondered how he got here and the possibility of leaving soon… that is, if someone came to pick him up. He looked up at the family that was looking at him and spoke,

"Look… I don't know what happened, but thanks for getting me here. I'm sure my ride will be along shortly to pick me up, right?"

Candace folded her arms, "We are your ride! How can you not remember that we-"

The doctor walked in and smiled at everyone. When he saw Ferb was awake he nodded at him, "Well, look who decided to wake up. How are you feeling?"

Ferb shifted slightly, "Alright I guess… but these people won't leave me alone and they keep looking at me weird."

The doctor frowned and looked at Lawrence, who motioned him over. Once the two men were off to the side, Lawrence whispered,

"He doesn't remember us… he doesn't remember us at all."

The doctor frowned even more, "Well does he remember anything? Anything at all?"

When Lawrence shrugged, the doctor walked back over to Ferb, "So you don't know these people?" Ferb shook his head, "Okay well… who do you remember?"

Ferb recalled the beautiful woman who gave him life when she brought him into this world. He smiled slightly and looked up, "My mother of course, she's all I have… I think."

The doctor pointed to Linda, "So you remember her?"

"No I don't… I just said that I remembered my mother and that woman there is not my mother."

Linda looked saddened by this, "Wh… why doesn't he remember us?"

The doctor took Lawrence off to the side again for a private word, "I take it you were married to someone else before?"

Lawrence sighed and nodded, "Yes but… Ferb's mother passed away when he was only four years old. Why would she be the only one he remembers?"

"The mind is a curious thing, Mr. Fletcher. Perhaps she was the last person on his mind before he blacked out?"

"That would make sense, I suppose. Today is the anniversary of her death and he was up some of the night looking at pictures and watching home videos of her."

The doctor nodded, "I see…"

"What can we do doctor? Should I tell him who we really are and remind him about… his real mother?"

The doctor thought fro a moment, "I suppose you could. But the outcomes could vary. He may take it calmly and that would be that, or he may freak out and not believe you or… there are so many possibilities. My suggestion is to go along with him until he can remember the truth."

Lawrence looked over at Ferb then back at the doctor, "Are you suggesting that we… lie to him and pretend that his mother is still here with us?"

"It would be only temporarily… during that time you could also help him by having him do what his favorite activities used to be before the accident. Doing that may help trigger his memory and help him remember."

Lawrence looked a bit stunned by this, "Sir I've never ever lied to my son, and… I don't know if I want to start now…"

The doctor sighed, "It was merely a suggestion. If you're not comfortable with it, then by all means… don't do it…"

"Excuse me!" Ferb called over to the doctor, "Um… I'm sorry but if I'm no longer needed here can I go home now?"

The doctor looked shocked when he saw the young boy sitting straight up in bed, getting ready to swing his legs over to the side of the bed. He raced over to the boy's side,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… hold your horses there, young man. I still have to examine you and make sure you don't have a concussion or anything."

Ferb actually sounded annoyed, "If you insist…"

Phineas looked worriedly at his brother. This wasn't like him at all… just exactly how hard did he hit his head?

While the doctor was checking him over, Ferb looked around at the family and spoke, "Where's my mum? And when is she going to get here?"

Linda moved uncomfortably, "Honey your… your mom is-"

"Away!" Lawrence spoke up quickly, "She went away on a business trip and she uh… left you with us."

Linda looked horrified at her husband. Candace and Phineas exchanged glances and shrugged slightly.

Ferb frowned slightly, "Why did she leave me with you guys? Why didn't I go with her?"

Lawrence scratched his head, "She thought it best that you stayed with us because… well, you're best friends with Phineas and you didn't want to leave him behind for a couple of months."

Ferb looked up at Phineas, "I take it that you're Phineas?"

Phineas gulped and nodded his head, "Yeah… that's me…"

Ferb looked back at Lawrence, "When will my mum be coming home? Does she know that I was hurt? Is she worried about me?"

Lawrence winced at all of the questions, "She knows… and she said she'll hurry home as soon as she can… and yes, she is deeply worried about you."

Ferb relaxed slightly, "So let me see if I got this all. My mum is away, Phineas is my best friend, you're his parents and…" he looked at Candace, "…you're his sister, I'm guessing."

Candace nodded, "Yes, I'm his sister alright."

"Okay and my mum is away on a long business trip… wait, how long has she been away so far?"

Lawrence thought for a moment, "She's… been away for about a month now…"

"Oh…" Ferb smiled slightly, "well okay then, um… could I go home now?"

Everyone looked at the doctor, who nodded, "He doesn't have a concussion so he should be good to go, but you must keep the wound on his head clean. It's stitched up so he'll have to come back in a couple of weeks and get the stitches taken out."

Lawrence nodded, "Very well then… any other instructions?"

"Nope, and don't worry Ferb," the doctor said turning to the boy, "you'll get all of your memories back in time… just rest up and let your head heal."

After the doctor prescribed Ferb to some painkillers, the family all walked out of the hospital. Ferb looked all around and frowned,

"Hey wait a second… where are we? This doesn't look like England at all."

Lawrence spoke up, "It's not… this is the town of Danville. You uh… moved here with your mum a few years ago."

Ferb shrugged slightly and followed everyone into the car. Lawrence did his best to ignore the stare his wife was giving him as he drove back home. The ride was quiet all the way there and soon they were pulling up to the driveway. Lawrence looked back at Ferb,

"Why don't you go inside, son- erm, Ferb and we'll be inside in a minute?"

Ferb shrugged his shoulders and got out of the car. When he was out of sight, Linda swatted her husband's arm,

"What are you doing? How could you lie to him like this?"

Candace leaned up, "Yeah, seriously dad… are you trying to make things worse?"

Phineas spoke up, "How is Ferb supposed to remember us if we fill him up with lies?"

Lawrence sighed, "I panicked back there… the doctor said it may be best to temporarily lie to him about his mum. He might freak out or something if we tell him the truth."

Linda crossed her arms, "Or he may remember right away and everything would be alright."

"But what if he doesn't? Linda darling, he seems to trust us now and that's all that matters. Everything else will fall into place…"

"So do you expect us ALL to lie to him? You want us all to pretend that his mom is away and that he's staying with us until she gets back?"

Lawrence shrugged nervously, "That would be the way to make all of this work…"

Linda sighed, "Very well then, but!" she pointed a finger at him, "I don't like this one bit, Lawrence Fletcher! Not. One. Bit."

With that, she opened up the car door and climbed out. Lawrence placed his head into his hands and sighed.

Phineas leaned forward and place a hand on his dad's shoulder, "Do you really think this will help Ferb, dad?"

Lawrence looked back at his son, "I don't know, Phineas… I never had to deal with someone who can't remember anything except his dead mother… I don't know how to go about doing this."

Candace and Phineas exchanged glances. Candace finally sighed and spoke up, "Okay dad, what can we do to help?"

Lawrence looked at his daughter, "You… you two really want to do this?"

Phineas smiled slightly, "Of course, I want Ferb to be back to normal as much as you do."

"And if that means we have to go along with whatever he remembers to do so," Candace added, "then so be it."

Lawrence smiled at both of them, "Thank you both… and I promise that Ferb will be back to normal in no time."

Both kids nodded their heads and started exiting the car. Lawrence took a deep breath before opening up his door and exiting as well.

This experience will definitely be a challenge… a challenge for them all…

* * *

><p><strong>Well... this is different I suppose. How long will they be able to keep this up? Will Ferb be able to remember them, or will he be stuck in his past memories and dreams forever?<strong>

**Well thanks for reading. Review?**


	4. Too Many Lies

**Hello and welcome back. :)**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p>As the day progressed on, everyone kept a close eye on Ferb and watched as he explored the house and backyard. He looked at everything with curiosity and questioned every picture he was in, why he had so many books in his room, why he had to share the room, why there was a platypus in the house and a whole bunch of other questions he should know the answer to but didn't. Much to everyone's dismay, they all had to lie about most of the answers to his questions. He didn't seem to expect anything out of the ordinary, so they could breathe easily when he shrugged his shoulders and went on to ask another question.<p>

Phineas tried not to show how hurt he was about all of this. Not only did his own brother forget him, but now Phineas had to lie to him on purpose. He winced at every lie he or his family told and made a promise to himself that when this was over, he would make everything alright again by never telling another to anyone ever again.

Dinnertime came around and the whole family gathered at the table to eat. Ferb kept his head lowered and ate everything that was on his plate. Lawrence watched him from the corner of his eye and shared a glance with Linda, who still looked pretty peeved about all of this. Phineas and Candace exchanged somewhat worried glances when they saw this. Their mom has been giving dad the cold shoulder all day. She really is dead set against all of this lying.

Lawrence cleared his throat, "So Ferb… um, are you beginning to remember anything at all before the accident?"

Ferb paused his eating and shook his head, "Not anything that I haven't told you all already."

That's another thing that was a bit uneasy. Ferb seemed to be talking more and everyone wasn't used to it.

Ferb suddenly jumped in his seat when he felt something rub his foot. He looked down to see the family's pet rubbing up against his leg. Phineas looked down and smiled,

"Oh there you are Perry." He looked back up at Ferb, "He wants you to feed him some of your food."

Ferb wrinkled his nose, "Isn't begging a bad habit for animals to learn? Especially when we're eating?"

"Oh, Perry's not begging. That's just his way of asking for a bite of chicken. Once you give him a piece he'll go off and eat it by himself. Don't you remember that? You're the one who started it anyway."

"No, no I don't remember…"

Phineas tried to hide his disappointment as he watched Ferb drop some of his food on the ground for Perry.

Candace spoke up, "So Ferb, do you think that you're going to want to build anything with Phineas tomorrow?"

Ferb looked up at her, "Build? You mean like a birdhouse or something?"

Phineas laughed, "Oh come on. Surely you remember the roller coaster we built years ago. Or remember when we were real superheroes? Or when we went on a magic carpet ride? Or when we built a whole house when we got stranded on an island? Or-"

Ferb suddenly laughed, "You've got to be kidding me. Phineas you're… twelve years old?" Phineas nodded, "And I'm thirteen. There's no way our parents would let us do stuff like that."

Candace rolled her yes, "Because they never caught you two…

Linda cleared her throat, "Or because you two have great active imaginations."

Phineas frowned, "It's true mom… we did do all of that stuff."

Ferb chuckled, "Even I don't believe that."

"Well you should, you were there."

"I don't remember…"

"How can you NOT remember?" Phineas nearly shouted out, "We've been doing creative stuff every summer for years now! We make amazing inventions for all our friends and play with them before they suddenly disappear! We've been doing this for years now! How can you not remember that?"

Linda sighed, "Phineas calm down…"

Ferb looked a bit shocked, "Are you sure that you and I are friends? We don't seem to like the same things at all."

Phineas felt tears in his eyes, "Ferb you love building with me! Building and inventing is a huge part of our life. You and I are like brothers! In fact, we are brothers!"

Lawrence shushed him, "Phineas that's enough…"

Ferb shook his head, "Impossible… it's just me and my mum. No one else…"

Phineas banged his fists on the table, "Unbelievable… you are unbelievable, Ferb!"

Candace moaned, "Phineas stop…"

Ferb glared at Phineas before looking back at Lawrence, "May I be excused? It's getting a bit too stuffy in here for me…"

Lawrence nodded, still a bit stunned after hearing Phineas's outburst, "Ye… yes just… make sure you bring your plate to the kitchen…"

Ferb wasted not time in retreating to the kitchen to drop off his plate. Phineas sat back in his seat and crossed his arms.

Linda looked at him sternly, "Young man you know better then to raise your voice like that. Especially to family members."

Phineas huffed, "Ferb's not the same… he's not family to me anymore…"

Candace choked on her food, "Wh… what? Phineas that's ridiculous of you to say that. Just because he has amnesia, that doesn't mean he's not family anymore."

Lawrence sighed, "Son, Ferb will be back to normal in no time. We just… have to give him his space until he sorts everything out himself."

Linda looked over at her husband "He won't be able to figure anything out if we keep lying to him like this. We just have to come out and tell about his mother and what really happened…"

Lawrence sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I can't… what if it hurts him? Or what if he... he..."

Linda reached over to take his hand, "Honey, I know you're scared about what he'll think, we're all scared at this point. But I'm sorry… lying is just not the best thing for anything. You need to step up now and be the great father he needs and loves."

Lawrence looked over at her, then at his kids. Phineas and Candace both nodded their heads at this. Lawrence sighed again and grasped his wife's hand,

"Alright… alright… I'll tell him the truth tomorrow morning, I promise."

Everyone gave him a satisfied smile. Once they were all done eating, they all cleared the table and went into the kitchen to put all the food and stuff away.

They didn't notice Ferb quietly walking back into the dining room from the other side of the room. A few minutes ago, he was about to climb the stairs up to the room he and Phineas shared, when he heard them talking about him. He crept down and heard almost every word they said, and now he's confused and hurt about it all. Why did these people lie to him? And what Linda mean by 'we just have to come out and tell about his mother and what really happened' and 'you need to step up now and be the father he needs and loves'? Was Lawrence his father? Or was this just another lie? If he was his father, why can't he remember him?

Ferb bit his lip and silently made his way up the stairs. He sat down on his bed and started thinking hard about everything. A few minutes went by and Phineas came walking in. He closed the door and smiled at Ferb,

"Hey buddy, I'm sorry about yelling at you before."

Ferb shrugged and spoke hesitantly, "It's fine… all water under the bridge…"

Phineas sat down on his own bed and crossed his legs, "So… is there anything you want to talk about, or do?"

Ferb had an idea and decided to ask more questions to see if he could somehow get some truth out of this boy.

"Actually yeah," Ferb replied while sitting up and facing Phineas, "I would really like to see some old pictures of my mum. Looking at them might help me remember something about my life."

Just as Ferb suspected, Phineas's face paled slightly and he started rubbing the back of his neck,

"Um… well," Phineas spoke, "I don't personally have pictures of you and your mom, um…"

"Oh that's alright, but I surely must have some of her somewhere, right?"

Phineas knew he did, but he also knew that they were older and a lot of them had dad it them as well.

He sighed, "Sure… you have some. Back at the house you two live at… yeah, you don't have any here."

Ferb raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" Phineas nodded, "Okay then, show me where my house is and I'll go take a look myself."

Phineas groaned inwardly. This was not going well for him…

"Uh… well see, it's getting really late and our- I mean, my parents don't like it when I'm out after dinner."

"You don't say? Well then give me the address and I'll find it myself."

"I don't know it off bat, sorry."

Ferb narrowed his eyes, "You say we're best friends? Brothers even… and you don't know my address?"

Phineas shifted nervously and let out a fake yawn, "Oh look at that, it's past our bedtime. We should probably get some sleep."

Ferb crossed his arms, "It's only seven o'clock."

"We're growing boys… we need plenty of sleep in order to grow." Phineas grabbed his pajamas and went to walk out, "I'm going to take a shower… see you in a few minutes…"

Ferb nodded and watched as Phineas left. Once he door was closed again, Ferb frowned angrily and punched his pillow. He knew it! He's living with a house full of stinking liars… terrible liars at that. Who were these people really? Should he even be here? Where was his mum really?

He stood up and ran a hand through his hair and started pacing around the room. He tried remembering something… anything that could tell him what was really going on. But for some strange reason, he was drawing a complete blank.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... this is an unfortunate turn of events... what's going to happen next I wonder?<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	5. Trying to Tell the Truth

**Man I just can't type right... sigh, oh well. Um... some ooc in here...**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><em>Ferb's eyes fluttered open as he looked around the field once again. This all seemed very familiar…<em>

"_Ferb…"_

_Ferb gasped and looked towards his right to see the woman with green hair again. His mother…_

"_Mum?" Ferb spoke, "is that you?"_

_She smiled slightly as she walked over to him and stood right in front of him. Ferb stepped up to her and hugged her tight. She hugged back and stroked his hair. Ferb sobbed and looked up at her,_

"_Mum why can't I remember anything other then you?"_

_She caressed her son's face, "You're still healing, my dear… give it some time."_

"_I miss you… I want to stay with you here forever."_

"_You're still young… you don't belong here with me yet."_

"_I don't understand… where are you exactly?"_

_She smiled slightly and hugged him once more, "I love you son…"_

_Before Ferb could say anything else, his mother faded before his eyes. He gasped and looked around as everything faded to black. He was alone now… all alone in the darkness…_

* * *

><p>Ferb suddenly woke up in the unfamiliar room and looked around cautiously. Phineas was still sleeping with Perry right next to his side. Sunlight began shining through the window, clearly stating that it's now morning. Ferb sighed and began getting up. After making his bed and getting dressed, he quietly opened the door to their bedroom and crept out.<p>

After closing the door, Ferb made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He hoped he could make himself some breakfast before any of the family could come down and disturb him. After learning about their lies yesterday, he had interest in what they had to say or do. All he wanted was to get out of here, and get back home with his mum.

He walked into the kitchen and poured out some juice to drink. As he took a sip, he suddenly jumped in surprise when he heard someone walk in through the doorway and speak to him. He turned around quickly to see Lawrence walking in.

"Sorry Ferb," he spoke, "I didn't me to startle you."

Ferb wiped his mouth and quickly turned away from him. Lawrence took a seat at the counter and sighed lightly.

"So did you sleep okay?"

Ferb nodded his head but didn't turn to look at him.

"Ferb I um… I want to talk to you about something."

Ferb glanced over his shoulder, but made no attempt to face him.

Lawrence patted the chair beside him, "Come on, sit down next to me."

Ferb looked back to his juice and turned away from him.

Lawrence frowned, "Ferb is… is something wrong?"

Ferb sighed and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

Ferb glanced over again, "Nothing…"

Lawrence stood up from his seat and walked over next to him, "Didn't sound like nothing. Is something bothering you?"

Ferb slammed his glass down on the counter and glared at him, "I know you guys have been lying to me."

Lawrence's eyes grew wide, "Wha… what? You already know?"

"Well I know you've been lying to me. But I'm not entirely sure why and if you even told me anything that is true since I arrived."

"Son I'm sorry I-"

Ferb stepped back, "What did you just call me?"

Lawrence sighed when he figured up the mix up, "Ferb I'm… I'm your father."

"I have no father! If I did I would remember."

"Look, I don't know what's going on inside your head, but you have the wrong idea about your life."

"Might have to do with the lies you've been telling me all this time."

Lawrence breathed out, "Yes, the lies didn't help at all, and I am sorry for lying to you about… well most of everything."

Ferb glared at him, "Am I seriously living in a house full of liars? Why would mum leave me with people like you?"

"Son, your mother she's…" Lawrence paused thinking of the right words, but figured he might as well come clean about it all, "…she's dead, Ferb. She died years ago."

Ferb's eyes grew wide and he took a step back, "Lie… that's a filthy lie! She can't be dead, I saw her!"

"In your dreams… Ferb she died many years ago, you have to believe me."

"Well I don't! And why should I? All of you lied to me."

"Because we didn't want to confuse you, son. It was a mistake, I know that now and I need you to listen to me now."

Ferb shook his head, "No, I'm done here…" he goes to walk off, when Lawrence grabs his arm. Ferb glares back at him, "Let go of me!"

Lawrence shook his head, "Son I need you to listen-"

"Stop calling me that! I am NOT your son!"

Lawrence felt hurt hearing his son say that, but he knew he couldn't possibly mean it, could he? He gently shook his son's arm, "Ferb snap out of it! Come back to us… you have to remember us!"

Ferb mumbled a curse under his breath, but Lawrence heard it plain as day. He gripped Ferb's arm tighter and looked at him sternly.

"Young man, you do not use that type of language. You know better then that… I know you do."

Ferb struggled a bit, "Let me go! You're hurting me!"

"Ferb please… you have to remember. We're your family, you grew up here with us and-"

Ferb suddenly drew his fist back and punched his father right in the jaw. Lawrence released his son and stumbled back gripping his face. He looked up at Ferb with a shocked look. Ferb felt a twinge of guilt for doing what he did, but he quickly turned angry again,

"I said to let go of me!"

He quickly turned away from Lawrence and walked out of the kitchen. He nearly walked into Linda, who was walking downstairs when he passed by. She smiled sweetly at him,

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?"

Ferb frowned and continued walking up the stairs. Linda shrugged slightly and walked into the kitchen. She gasped when she saw her husband on the floor, his jaw was starting to swell.

"Lawrence," she shrieked while running to his side, "what happened? Are you alright?"

Lawrence moved his jaw and winced, "Y… yes I think I'm fine."

"What happened to you? Did you run into a door?"

"No worse…" he looked up a bit teary eyed, "Ferb he… he punched me."

Linda's eyes grew wide, "He punched you? But… but why?"

"He was upset and confused I suppose. You were right… I should have never lied to him in the first place. I wouldn't be surprised he never talked to me again."

Linda sighed and helped Lawrence to his feet, "Honey everything's going to be fine. Now let's get some ice for your face and then the two of us will go upstairs and talk to Ferb together."

Lawrence took out a bag of peas from the freezer, "I doubt he'll listen to us but… I guess it's worth a try."

* * *

><p><strong>sigh... thanks for reading this disaster... review? It may help me feel better...<strong>


	6. Runaway

**Welcome back. :)**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>Ferb made his way upstairs and into the bedroom he shared with Phineas. He slammed the door shut and locked it up. He backed away from the door, panting slightly. He had just punched a man who had lied to him… he shouldn't feel ashamed or upset about this, right? Then why on earth did he feel so distraught about punching him? Ferb looked around the room and was relieved to see that he was alone. He didn't feel like being nagged by Phineas at this time… or ever for that matter.<p>

He had to get out of here… he couldn't stay here anymore. He needed to find his mum and convince her to take him back. He looked around until he found a duffle bag and began stuffing it full of clothes and anything else he thought he would need. He searched under the bed for anything else useful and froze when he saw a small box underneath the bed. He pulled it out and opened it up to see its contents. He started trembling when he saw a picture of his mum in a frame. She was smiling sweetly and looking up at him. Ferb backed away from the box and brought his hand to his mouth, whimpering slightly. There was a man standing beside her who looked exactly like Lawrence... Ferb realized that it was no coincidence, it was Lawrence. What was he doing standing next to his mother? What right did he have for that?

Lawrence's earlier words filled his head… "_Ferb I'm… I'm your father."_

"No…" Ferb muttered, "it can't be… I would remember that… wouldn't I?"

He pushed the box back under and backed further away from it. Another voice filled his mind as he sat there in silence.

"_Ferb…"_

He gulped and looked all around the room, "Mo… mother?"

"_Ferb…"_

Ferb stood up and looked out the window and then back in the room. He continued hearing the same voice in his head…

"_Ferb… it's time to wake up… its time for you to remember…"_

Ferb gasped and shook his head, "What are you talking about… where are you?"

"_You been lost in a dream, Ferb… a dream that's not real. Now wake up… awake, my son."_

He jumped suddenly when he heard someone knocking on the door. He held his breath when he heard Lawrence's voice from behind it, calling out to him,

"Ferb… open up we need to talk."

Ferb looked to the door and backed away slightly from it. He heard another small knock on the door, and this time Linda spoke to him,

"Ferb honey, please open up… no one's mad at you. We just want to speak to you."

Ferb stifled back a sob and heard his mother's voice fill his mind once more,

"_Ferb you can trust them… you know in your heart that you can."_

Ferb felt an ache in his head and sunk to his knees. He whispered a plea that all of these voices would just leave him alone. Flashes of the past began to fill his mind as he sat on the ground. A smoky house… a woman's scream… broken windows and doors… a strong pair of arms carrying him out of the house… flames consuming the house that they had just exited… fire trucks were just arriving and extinguishing the flames… more scream and yells filled his ears…

Ferb breathed out suddenly and looked wide-eyed at everything.

There was another knock on the door, "Ferb?" Lawrence spoke, "I know you're in there. Now open up."

Ferb folded his knees up to his chest and spoke out, "What happened to my mother?"

"I'll answer all of your questions truthfully Ferb, I swear that I will. But you need to open up this door and let me in first."

Ferb stood up and grabbed the duffle bag he packed up. He wiped his damp eyes and looked towards the door, "I don't trust you… I don't trust any of you. Why should I open up this door at all?"

"Ferb!" Phineas's voice rang out, "How can you not remember us? We're your family and we all care about you. Now please, for all of our sakes, open up the door and talk to us."

Ferb bit his lip and walked over to the window. He slowly and quietly opened it up and began climbing outside. He heard Phineas's voice pleading to him again, but he completely ignored him and threw his bag down on the ground before climbing out all the way.

* * *

><p>Lawrence waited another minute before sighing and turning to Linda, "That's it… I'm getting the screwdriver and I'm taking the lock off of the door."<p>

He walked off to retrieve the tool, leaving Linda and Phineas standing at the door to the boy's room.

Candace came out of her room soon after and frowned, "He's still locked away?"

Linda nodded her head, "Yes, but your father went to get a screwdriver so he can take the lock off."

A minute later, Lawrence came back up and began unscrewing the screws. Phineas looked sadly at the door and watched as his dad loosened the screws. Once the lock was off, Lawrence pushed the door opened and looked at the room in shock. Ferb was nowhere to be seen…

"Ferb?" Linda spoke, "Ferb, where are you?"

Phineas whimpered, "The window is open… he must've climbed out…"

Lawrence darted over to the window and looked outside. He backed away and mumbled as he headed towards the stairs, "He couldn't have gotten far…"

The family followed him downstairs and out the door. Phineas and Candace went one way, while Lawrence and Linda went the other way. Phineas ran beside Candace and spoke up,

"Why did he leave? Why would he do something like that?"

Candace panted slightly, "He's confused, Phineas… he's confused and doesn't know what to make of anything right now."

"What will we do if we find him?"

"Same thing that mom and dad would do if they find him… bring him home with us."

"But what if he doesn't-"

"Phineas concentrate! Keep your eyes peeled for him, he couldn't have gone far."

Phineas nodded and kept looking around. He had a gut feeling that something was wrong, and that they had better find Ferb soon before something bad happens…

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh... is Phineas right? Is something bad going to happen? Would I do that...? Guess we'll find out soon, huh? XD<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	7. Near Drowning

**Sorry for the wait, and sorry about the previous chapter... hopefully this one is better. :)**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>Ferb just kept running down the street. He didn't know where on earth he was going; all he knew was that he had to get out of that house and away from the voices and those people. Tears stung his eyes as he ran down a street filled with people he tried to avoid. Finally not being able to take the pain anymore, he found a quiet alleyway, away from all the hustle and bustle, and sunk down to his knees. He wrapped his arms around his chest and began crying out. His head ached, his mind felt dizzy, but worst of all… he couldn't escape this voice in his head.<p>

_"Ferb… Ferb don't runaway from your problems…"_

Ferb moaned and gripped his head, "Mum please… I need to see you. Why can I only hear you?"

_"Ferb trust me, my son…"_

"I wish I could, I- oh my gosh," he rubbed his temples, "now I'm talking to myself. I'm insane… I'm going insane."

He sat back against the building and looked around the alleyway. Tears built up in his eyes and he used the back of his hand to wipe them away. He has to leave this town… he has to figure out a way to get out of here. The question at this time was how? He didn't bring food or money when he ran off. But even if he did run off, would the voices in his mind still follow him as well? Was he doomed to be stuck listening to his mum and seeing her in his dreams only? Would he never to be able to touch her again?

He sat straight up against the wall as a thought crossed his mind. If what Lawrence said was true… if she was really dead, then what purpose does Ferb really have left on this earth. No memories, a lying family and a crazy town surround him. Perhaps he was looking at this all the wrong way… maybe it's time to let go of everything and…

Ferb stood up from where he was sitting and walked out of the alleyway. He found a large map that pointed out the town of Danville and looked for something that would help him. He traced his finger over the map until his finger paused at the word 'reservoir'. He grinned slightly and found out that it was pretty close by. He turned and began to run in the direction of the town's reservoir. He knew what he had to do…

_"Ferb… I know what's in your heart. You know that this is wrong… don't do it."_

Ferb breathed out deeply and thought, _If this is the only way I can be with you, then so be it…_

_"Ferb you cannot give in… you have people here who love you. You need to trust them and yourself. Open your eyes and look around you."_

_My eyes are open mum… I know what I must do. I shall see you in a few minutes, trust me…_

* * *

><p>"Ferb! Ferb! Ferb please answer me!"<p>

Phineas cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted into the crowd, hoping his brother would answer the call. Candace was frantically asking around and seeing if anyone had seen Ferb. A couple people pointed in the direction they were currently now going in, but so far they haven't seen him yet.

Phineas called his mom and told them about the information they received from different people. His mom said that she and Lawrence would meet them over by the bakery. While they were waiting, Candace and Phineas scanned the crowds and asked people for any information about the boy's whereabouts. A man reported seeing Ferb a few minutes ago heading towards the reservoir. Phineas was confused about this… what why would Ferb head towards there?

Once their parents came, all four of them darted in that direction, calling out Ferb's name frantically. Lawrence was beating himself up inside for what he said and done earlier to his boy. He knows it's not Ferb's fault that he can't remember anything, but he put too much pressure about remembering who they were on the boy and made him runaway. That was the last thing Lawrence wanted for him. He only hoped that they would be able to calm Ferb down and bring him home. He would do everything he could to earn his boy's love back. Even if it took days, weeks, months, years he didn't care… he would do anything at this rate to get his baby boy back again.

* * *

><p><em>"Ferb son… please don't…"<em>

Ferb took some rope off of a nearby crate and bound his feet and hands. This would hopefully be enough so he wouldn't be tempted to swim up for air. That's not what his plan was at this time. He then took tiny steps over to the edge and looked down. The river was flowing pretty fast today… he wouldn't be able to escape the waters unforgiving rapids.

He sighed as he leaned closer, _I'm coming mum…_

_"Son please… don't do this…"_

_I have to, it's the only way I'll be able to be with you forever._

_"There's a time for that, son. But it is certainly not today."_

_No mum, it is today… starting with today I'll be with you forever._

_"Ferb no…"_

"FERB!"

Ferb gasped and turned around to see the last people he wanted to see running towards him.

Phineas looked shocked and yelled at him again, "Ferb! What are you doing?"

Ferb stuck his chin out, "Something I should've done a long time ago."

He took another step towards the edge and Lawrence shouted, "Ferb! NO!"

Ferb closed his eyes and took a last step back. He was in midair for a minute before the cold water suddenly hit his body. He felt the water pushing him around roughly and felt his body slam into a rock. His air from his lungs escaped from his mouth upon impact. He suddenly regretted the decision of choosing this way to go… it was much too painful…

* * *

><p>To everyone's eyes, it was almost like slow motion when Ferb took that step off the edge and plummeted into the water. Lawrence darted over to the edge and looked down into the water where his son disappeared. Without another word, he hopped off the edge of the concrete into the water. He quickly emerged from the surface and began swimming, while trying to avoid the rocks. He could hear his wife calling down to him, but he wasn't focused on what he was saying. Right now he needed to find Ferb…<p>

The water was rough and freezing, but he barely even noticed at this time. His eyes were wide open and frantically searching for his son. His eyes soon caught sight of someone struggling in the water a ways down from him so he began swimming towards whoever it was…

* * *

><p>Ferb was freaking out now. He couldn't swim because of his bound feet and hands, and each time he came up for air, he was suddenly being engulfed by more water. The voices in his head was making him freak out even more and making him very tired. He went to go push back up for another gulp of air when his head struck a rock. He fell limp in the water and saw crimson floating around him… he must've ripped open the stitches in his head.<p>

His eyes were growing dim and he could feel the life in him fading. Soon his mouth and lungs would fill with water and then it would all be over. His eyes fluttered close and soon pure darkness took over. He never even felt someone's hand grab his and pull him up…

* * *

><p>Lawrence saw all the blood in the water and dove down underneath. He saw Ferb floating unconsciously under the water and he quickened his pace. He reached out and grabbed his boy's hand before pushing back up towards the surface. He took in a deep gulp of air and grabbed Ferb by his upper body so he would be able to breathe the air easily as well. Lawrence quickly made his way over to land while pleading on the inside that his boy was all right.<p>

Once he made it to land, Lawrence hoisted his boy safely up before climbing out himself. He laid Ferb flat on the ground, ripped the rope of his wrists and shook his shoulder.

"Ferb… Ferb? Come on, son wake up!"

To his shock, Ferb wasn't breathing at all. Lawrence shook his head slightly and began breathing air into Ferb's mouth and pumping down on his chest.

"No, no, no, no…" he mumbled, "this can't be happening… Ferb breathe, come on… you have to breathe… no, no…"

He pumped several times before leaning down to blow air into Ferb's mouth once more. He tried pumping his chest again and began sobbing slightly.

By now, the rest of the family made their way over to where they were. Linda gasped and held a hand to her mouth when she saw her husband trying to revive his son. Phineas stood wide-eyed and grasped on tightly to his sister, who suddenly began trembling.

Lawrence blew more air into his son's mouth and tried pumping once more. He could feel hot tears falling down his cheeks as he looked at his son's lifeless face. He had to bring him back… he just had to…

* * *

><p><em>Ferb opened his eyes once more and found himself in the field again. He sat up and looked up to see his mum once again standing before him. She was looking sadly down at him as she spoke,<em>

_"My son… what have you done?"_

_Ferb looked around and spoke quietly, "What happened… where am I?"_

_"You tried to kill yourself… and you almost succeeded."_

_"I… I did? No I couldn't but... But why… why would I-" he paused and looked up at her, "Mum I'm frightened… why can't I remember that?"_

_She smiled down at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't be afraid… you're going to live and you're going to go back in a little while. As soon as you wake, you will remember everything in time. I promise…"_

_Ferb trembled at her touch, "Oh mum… I miss you so much…"_

_She kneeled down to his level and pulled him into a hug. His arms encircled around her and he rested his head on her shoulder._

_She smoothed his hair and spoke, "I miss you too, my boy… but you have a family out there still that loves you very much and misses you greatly. Return to them… you and I will see each other again soon. Remember, even though you can't see me… I am in your heart."_

_Ferb sniffed, "I love you, mum…"_

_"I love you too, baby." She kissed his temple and pulled back, "Now you must go…"_

_Ferb nodded sadly and she patted his chin._

_"Chin up, sweetie… everything will be alright."_

_He nodded again and hugged her tight once more, "Please hold me until I leave."_

_She held her little boy close until she felt him slipping away back to consciousness. He held on tighter and shut his eyes tightly… waiting to now wake back up in the land of the living…_

* * *

><p>"Come on breathe… breathe son breathe!"<p>

Lawrence was growing weary, but he wouldn't give up just yet. Linda stood back a ways with her children and held them tight. Phineas had tears running down his face as he watched his dad trying to bring back Ferb. Candace had her head buried into her mother's shoulder, she couldn't watch this anymore. It just didn't feel right.

Lawrence blew more air into Ferb once more and began pumping one last time. He jumped slightly when Ferb suddenly coughed loudly and began coughing up some water. Ferb laid his head back on the ground and blinked several times before finally looking up at Lawrence sleepily.

Lawrence's eyes grew wide, "Ferb…?"

Ferb blinked again and squinted his eyes, "Da… Dad?"

Dad… he just called him dad. Lawrence breathed out in relief and reached down to pull his son into his lap before hugging him tight. Ferb didn't fight him but he looked around at his surroundings quite confused. How did he get here? Wasn't there a fire?

"Ferb!"

Ferb looked to the side and saw his mum, Phineas and Candace running over. Phineas skidded to a stop and knelt down next to his dad and brother. He looked at Ferb tearfully and smiled slightly,

"You're… you're okay…"

Ferb nodded slightly and looked around muddled again. His dad pulled back to look at his face. He noticed Ferb's confused expression and frowned slightly,

"Ferb what's wrong? Does something hurt? Are you…"

Ferb shook his head, "Well my head does but… where's the house? I ran inside to save Jeremiah from the fire and… there's no house, fire or Jeremiah."

"Ferb," Candace said while kneeling down, "the fire happened yesterday… you've had amnesia since then."

Amnesia? Ferb had amnesia? Well that could explain a lot actually…

Ferb placed his hands on the ground so he could stay sitting up. He searched his head for anything that happened yesterday after the fire, but nothing was coming. He winced suddenly in pain and gripped his head, which was suddenly in pain.

Lawrence rubbed his back, "Easy son, easy… we should probably get you home now. Do you think you can… walk?"

Ferb nodded slightly and went to stand up. Phineas stood up with him to help balance him so he wouldn't fall. Ferb gripped tight unto Phineas and felt a bit dizzy and even a little nauseous. He went to object about walking, when he felt someone suddenly pick him up and hold him underneath his knees and shoulders. Ferb looked up and saw that it was his father. He gripped unto his dad's shoulder and rested his head against him. Then together, they all walked back to the house...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... XD<strong>

**Sorry if you were all expecting a tearful reunion right away... Ferb is in a state of shock right now so he doesn't know quite what to think. Tears, apologies and more will be in the next and final chapter. :)**

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	8. Forgiveness

**Here we go... the final chapter. I know I haven't replied to reviews in this story, so sorry about that. I will reply to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter now. :)**

**NoShameHere: Thanks much! XD**

**WordNerb93: I know right! That was a close one...**

**Sierra-275: lol... guess it almost seems that way. :)**

**Michi41: Yeah that would've been bad, huh? o.o**

**Fanatheinvader: Um... they didn't need 911... ? ? And because that's how I wrote it I guess...**

**leafs nation: Thanks! XD  
><strong>

**chrissytutu: You cried? Wow... yeah I guess it seems like an emotional chapter... :)**

**brainless genius: Wow that means a lot, thank you! :)**

**Hard Coaster: x_x**

**RandomstalkerNOWWITHausername: Thanks! XD**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>On the way home, Ferb silently searched his brain for anything that would help him remember what has happened since the fire. He remembers escaping and he vaguely remembers the ride to the hospital, but he doesn't remember ever waking up in the hospital and forgetting most of everything. He was a bit nervous about how he possibly reacted while stuck in that state.<p>

Once they reached home, Lawrence carried his boy up the stairs and into the bedroom. He placed him down gently on the bed and patted his wet forehead.

Phineas dug out a pair of sweatpants and a clean t-shirt and laid them on the bed next to his brother, "Here Ferb, you're soaking wet…"

Ferb sat up and nodded thanks. After his dad and brother left the room, Ferb stripped out of his wet clothes and switched into the dry ones Phineas laid out for him. Once he was changed, he started rubbing the back of his head where it was stitched up. He was lucky none of them ripped out during that suicidal swim in the river… wait a second…

Ferb's head snapped up, he remembered jumping… he remembered talking to himself, facing his family and jumping. Why on earth would he do that? How could he… right in front of his family? He pushed some of his wet hair back from his forehead, only to have it flop back down. He sighed and lied further back down on the bed.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. He glanced over to see his father walking in with a hot cup of tea. Lawrence smiled slightly and held it out to him,

"I thought this would help you warm up…"

Ferb sat up straighter and held out his hands. He gave his dad a grateful smile as he took the cup in his hands and began sipping at the hot drink. Lawrence sat down beside him and watched as his son drank down the tea. When the cup was about halfway empty, Ferb set it aside and turned to face his father. He frowned slightly when he saw his father's jaw swollen and starting to bruise.

"Dad," Ferb spoke, "did you walk into a door or something?"

Lawrence looked confused, but then remembered the bruise he had on his face. He touched it slightly and mumbled, "Uh well… no…"

Ferb frowned slightly, he tried to remember if he saw what happened or…

It hit him like a lighting bolt… just a few hours ago; he and his father were in the kitchen arguing…

_Ferb struggled a bit, "Let me go! You're hurting me!"_

_"Ferb please… you have to remember. We're your family, you grew up here with us and-"_

_Ferb suddenly drew his fist back and punched his father right in the jaw. Lawrence released his son and stumbled back gripping his face. He looked up at Ferb with a shocked look. Ferb felt a twinge of guilt for doing what he did, but he quickly turned angry again,_

_"I said to let go of me!"_

"I did that?" Ferb mumbled, "I punched you?"

Lawrence heard him and shook his head, "Son it's alright, it doesn't even-"

Ferb felt tears forming in his eyes, "I am so sorry, father… I didn't mean to. I would never want to hurt you, I'm so sorry…"

Lawrence saw his boy's eyes welling up, so he scooted over and hugged him, "Sh, it's alright, Ferb… I'm not mad at all… it's okay, it's okay now…"

Ferb sobbed and hugged his dad back, "It's all starting to come back to me… the way I behaved, the way I didn't trust any of you… the way I loathed you all." He began crying hard and shaking in his dad's arms.

Lawrence rubbed his son's back and shushed him, but Ferb only cried louder at this. Lawrence was stunned at the volume of his son's cries. He couldn't remember ever hearing him cry like this before. He continued to rub Ferb's back and neck, attempting to calm him down enough to listen to him.

After a few minutes, Ferb's crying turned into small whimpers and sniffles. Lawrence sighed and rubbed his son's back some more,

"Ferb none of us are mad at you… you were confused and had no memory at all about us. If anything, I should be apologizing, I lied to you and dragged everyone else into doing so. I never meant to hurt or confuse you by lying. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I was wrong… terribly wrong…"

Ferb sniffled again, but made no attempt to pull away.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am, son… I am so sorry…" Lawrence trailed off and held Ferb closer. He heard Ferb mumble something, "What was that, son?"

Ferb sighed, "Dad… I saw her… I heard and saw her through this."

Lawrence pulled back to look at his son's face, "You saw… her? What did she say?"

Ferb nodded and wiped his eyes; "She kept helping me through my amnesia. She kept telling me to trust you guys and said I was healing and that she loved me and… a lot of other things that are fuzzy right now." Ferb winced as he rubbed the back of his head,

"Easy, son… maybe we should get you to the hospital."

"It's just a headache, father… no need to make a big fuss."

Lawrence chuckled, "You're my boy, Ferb… I'll always fuss over you."

Ferb shot his dad a small smile and frowned, "I really am sorry dad… for the way I behaved and such."

Lawrence grasped Ferb's shoulder, "You have nothing to be sorry about… I am the one who's really sorry, Ferb. I must say though, that it was very brave of you to run into that burning building to save that little boy. It was rash, but very brave… and I couldn't be any prouder."

Ferb smiled wider and leaned up against his father's shoulder. Lawrence rubbed his son's shoulder and heard him sigh,

"I miss her so much, dad… I can't hear her voice anymore in my head and I miss seeing her… I just miss her…"

Lawrence sighed and gave Ferb's shoulder a squeeze, "I know, son… I miss her too."

"Will it get any easier for us to… you know, deal with this?"

"Possibly… but if it never does you know we'll always have each other and the rest of the family to get through it."

Ferb glanced up at his father, "May I ask you a… a question?"

Lawrence smiled, "You just did… but yes, you may ask me anything."

Ferb breathed out, "I always wondered… why me? Why did you save me from that fire years ago… why not mum?"

Lawrence breathed out heavily and rubbed Ferb's hair, "I… I guess, I mean everything was happening so fast and… you were the first one I saw lying in your crib downstairs. A small voice somehow told me to get out as soon as I grabbed you… once I was outside of the burning house; I knew that I somehow missed something and that something was wrong…"

"Did you think that mum was already outside when you came back out?"

"Yes… I thought she had made it out while I was running in to fetch you, but… obviously I was wrong."

Ferb leaned back up against his dad, "I hope you don't blame yourself after all these years, father."

Lawrence sighed, "The tiny twinge in my heart that comes every year is what reminds me of it… but rest assured, I don't blame myself anymore. All things happen for a reason, and we all just have to learn to move on. After all," Lawrence smiled and kissed Ferb's head; "I still have a wonderful son, two amazing step-children, a beautiful wife and a roof over our heads. I'd say we have a lot to be thankful for now, wouldn't you?"

Ferb smiled, "Yes that we do… we were pretty messed up until they came into our lives, huh?"

"That we were son, that we were…"

The two of them sat in silence for another minute, until Lawrence saw someone peeking their head in through the door. He smirked and squeezed Ferb's shoulder once more,

"Looks like someone else wants to talk to you…"

Ferb glanced up and smiled when he saw Phineas peeking in. Lawrence released his grip on Ferb and stood up.

Ferb looked back up at his dad, "Thank you, dad… for everything."

Lawrence smiled and ruffled his hair, "You're welcome, if you want to talk more later we can."

"That would actually be great, thanks dad."

Lawrence walked away from Ferb and passed by Phineas, ruffling his hair on the way out as well. Phineas walked all the way in and closed the door.

"I hope I didn't bother you two…" Phineas spoke, "I was just curious."

Ferb smirked and shook his head, "It's fine, Phineas."

"So are you still mad at us for lying to you?"

"Not at all…"

"Are you mad… at me?"

Ferb frowned, "Mad at you? For what?"

Phineas shuffled his feet; "I wasn't… very helpful or supportive of you during this. I mean, I was sorry that had to happen to you, but I pressured you too much into remembering me… I wasn't a… very good brother…"

Ferb frowned and patted an empty spot on his bed. Phineas dragged his feet slowly over and sat down, thinking he was about to be scolded by his brother. Instead, he flinched when Ferb put a supportive hand on his shoulder and pulled him in for a hug. Phineas hesitantly hugged Ferb back and rested his head on Ferb's shoulder.

Ferb gripped Phineas's back and mumbled, "Of course I'm not mad at you… I could never be mad at you… well, annoyed at times maybe but never mad. You guys didn't know what to do with the state I was in and I fully understand that. I'm just sorry that this had to happen to you."

Phineas gripped him tighter, "Back at the fire… I thought that… you were gone… that I had lost my brother… I thought you were dead Ferb." His eyes filled up with tears and he buried his face in Ferb's shirt.

Ferb sighed and adjusted himself so Phineas was on his lap. Phineas sobbed quietly and kept his head buried. Ferb gently brushed his brother's hair and rubbed small circles on his back. He knew this was what his little brother needed now; he needed to feel safe and comforted by him right now. Ferb pressed his chin on top of Phineas's head and sighed. He waited for Phineas to calm himself down before speaking again.

Once it seemed like Phineas consoled himself, Ferb spoke quietly to him, "It's okay now, Phin… I'm here. I'm not going anywhere… I'm okay."

Phineas sniffed and whimpered, "I know, Ferb I know… but I was so scared."

Ferb held him tighter when he felt Phineas shaking, "Easy Phineas easy… it's alright now. I'm here for you, I'm here…"

Phineas nodded slightly and looked up at Ferb, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Ferb… you're the other half of me. If something ever happens to you, I'll-"

Ferb pressed his fingers on Phineas's mouth to silence him. He shook his head at him, "Don't that that way, just don't… I'm not going anywhere for a long time, Phin. Don't think about anything ever happening to me… I don't want you living like that. You're too young to be thinking about death and losing people."

Phineas sniffed, "I'm sorry, Ferb-"

"There's no need to be sorry, Phineas. I don't blame you for anything… it was all an accident, nothing more."

Phineas nodded and wrapped his arms around Ferb and rested his head on his shoulder. Ferb hugged his brother tight and kissed his forehead lightly, "We're all okay now, Phineas… I'm okay now."

Phineas nodded but didn't answer. Ferb continued to rub and slightly rock Phineas back and forth. To Ferb's surprise, he felt Phineas go limp and started breathing steadily. Ferb glanced at his brother and saw that his eyes were closed and that his mouth was slightly open. Somehow Phineas managed to fall asleep on Ferb's shoulder. Ferb smiled slightly and moved carefully so the two of them were lying on the bed. He softly stroked Phineas's hair and looked over to the door when he saw it crack open.

Linda and Candace walked in and smiled at the two boys on the bed. Ferb held a finger up on his mouth to motion them to be quiet. They nodded and quietly walked over to him. Linda leaned down and kissed Ferb's forehead and whispered,

"I'm so glad you're okay, sweetie."

Ferb smiled up at her, "Thanks mum…"

Candace reached over to ruffle his hair and whispered, "You'd better not run into anymore burning buildings, kiddo… or jump into lakes for that matter."

Ferb pretended to pout, "Guess my dream career of being a firefighter is out of the question."

Candace stuck out her tongue, and then leaned in to kiss his head as well.

Linda nodded to Phineas, "Are you okay with him? You can wake him up if you want to."

Ferb nodded and patted Phineas's back, "He's fine… he needs me right now, and I need him…"

"Well, I'll put two plates of dinner in the fridge in case you two are hungry later."

Ferb nodded and yawned, "Think I'll get some sleep too."

Candace grabbed a blanket from Phineas's bed and covered both her brothers up. Ferb shot her up a grateful smile and she patted his head.

Linda gave each of her boys a kiss before backing away, "Sleep well, boys…"

Ferb smiled and watched as his mum and sister walked out of the room and closed the door. He rested up against his pillow and patted his brother's head before closing his eyes. He opened them back up again when he heard a soft voice echo his mind. He smiled slightly to himself and mumbled before closing his eyes again,

"I love you too, mum…"

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Yay another story finished! :) Okay Thanks for reading... and I've had a couple of not kind reviews, so Im just going to start saying from now on NO FLAMES! That is all... :)**

**Thanks for reading, review?**


End file.
